


窗台上

by Mifrandir



Series: 大人のデート [1]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, ほくじぇ, 傑北
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: 設定是在二單宣傳期結束後，在豪華套房裡度過的甜蜜兩人時間。
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: 大人のデート [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873735
Kudos: 15





	窗台上

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Tokai Walker Special Project (Aug/2020)

  
  
從高得不可思議的樓層俯瞰，腳底下的東京閃爍著萬盞不眠燈火，第一眼覺得眩目璀璨，但盯著久了會升起毫無來由的寂寞，像逐漸上升的水位般一點一點淹進胸口。

  
自身後環上腰際的手臂打斷了北斗的神遊。傑西挨著他在窗台上坐下，像是對待所有物一般把他圈進懷裡。稱不上寬敞的窗台在擠上兩名成年男性後顯得狹小而親密，傑西的下巴沉上他的肩，呼息搔過他的臉頰，用毫無保留的肢體接觸抹去所有距離，像要把之前因為分頭忙碌而缺乏的份量一口氣補足：「北斗在看什麼？」

  
「......東京。」透亮玻璃後方的夜景隱約疊上他跟傑西的模糊倒影，北斗往後靠、把身體的重量交付出去。傑西的呼吸拂過他的頸根，嘴唇慢慢壓上同一處，彷彿慎重地印上戳記，接著將鼻子湊上他的頸側深深吸氣：「北斗好香......」

  
「我們用的不都是同樣的沐浴乳嗎……」他百無聊賴地回嘴，在傑西的手潛進浴袍前襟時凝住呼吸，注意力霎時全數集中在被碰觸的地方－－有力的手指熟練地揉捻他的乳首、輕刮迅速挺起的乳尖，北斗仰頭、不自覺地張嘴，感覺被點燃的點點星火迅速爬遍身體。他重重嚥下只差一點就溢出唇邊的呻吟，在自己屈服於慾潮、被傑西弄出更羞恥的聲音之前擠出話語：「去床上......」

  
「不，」傑西親吻他的耳後，低啞聲線化作震顫穿透他的耳鼓，溫熱鼻息舔過他的耳廓。「就在這裡。」傑西的手往下移動，慢慢解開他的浴袍。鬆脫的領口滑落肩頭，傑西沿著他的後頸吻上裸露的肩膀，然後是肩胛。空調的低溫直接襲上他赤裸的身體，而傑西的唇過於溫暖，兩種都令北斗顫抖。

  
傑西架起他的雙臂、讓他面向玻璃跪在窗台上，拿來必要的東西開拓他的身體。北斗很清楚自己正在流失思考的能力、自我控制的能力，在傑西的再三搗弄下變得更加薄弱－－手指每次交叉扭轉都在一點一點增加壓力、試探他的邊界。面前的玻璃被他的低抑喘息薰出一塊不規則的薄霧，眼底的繁華燈火變得濕潤而朦朧。擴張的過程感覺沒有盡頭，他扶在玻璃上的手沁出薄汗，無助收放的手指想抓住什麼，卻只是徒勞地一遍遍滑落：「傑西－－」

  
傑西沒有回話。打在他背上的鼻息熱而沉重，於是北斗明白正在忍耐的不是只有自己。終於，傑西抬起一側膝蓋跪上窗台、雙手扣住他的臀往兩側扳開，驀然湧現的羞恥感讓北斗慌亂地作勢回頭，懸在口中的聲音被傑西進入的動作硬生生堵回喉間。他的前額咚地一聲撞上玻璃，傑西毫不留情地一推到底，手掌覆上他的手背，手指嵌進他的指間，胸口貼上他的背脊，像一張溫熱的網不留一絲縫隙地裹住他－－有一瞬間北斗覺得他們完美地融為一體，連心跳都合拍－－這就是做愛的真諦吧，他恍惚地想。

  
「.....北斗？」傑西的聲音傳入耳中，是確認他是否安好的語氣。

  
眼中湧現的生理性淚水模糊了北斗的視野，滑落臉頰的不知道是汗是淚。他頂多只能瞥見傑西映在玻璃上的輪廓，卻能清晰地在腦海中重現對方此刻的表情：「......嗯。」

  
傑西收攏手指扣住他的手，挺腰鑿進他的身體。北斗名符其實地被釘在玻璃上，胸前驀然襲來的冰涼讓他難受地嚶嚀，但身後的熱度很快就燒了過來，熱源從身體的核心滿漲至邊緣、飽脹的滿足感近乎將他撐壞——不行了，他在喘息跟呻吟的間隙裡想，再這樣下去......

  
他零星的思緒再次淹沒在傑西掀起的浪潮裡。世界縮成熱而擁擠的一道窄徑，他被傑西牢牢困在懷裡、跌跌撞撞地往上攀升再攀升，伸長了手想要抓住某個只差一點、但每每從指尖逃開的東西。他惱怒又無助地嗚咽，然後傑西推了他最後一把，在他從浪尖滾落時抱住他。

回過神來時北斗發現自己靠在傑西懷裡（他們沒有從窗台一路滾到地毯上簡直奇蹟），後者正有一搭沒一搭地吻他——說是吻，其實更像是嘴唇零零碎碎地磨蹭任何一片碰得到的肌膚。北斗稍稍側過頭，用唇角承接傑西落下的吻，在對方親上來時分開雙唇。方才的性耗去大部分的慾望跟體力，他們現在唯一想要的只有慵懶綿長的親吻：不帶牙齒，只有軟膩的唇舌與口腔內側，彷彿戀戀不捨地舔吮含在嘴裡的果核。

  
_果然還是喜歡接吻_ ，北斗覺得自己就要融化在甜蜜黏膩的親吻中， _比什麼都喜歡_ 。

  
「北斗好可愛。」傑西半閉著眼，淺淺啜了啜他形狀姣美的唇，把這句話直接渡進他嘴裡，「不想給別人看到。」

  
就連大腦還泡在高濃度腦內啡裡的此刻，傑西的話依然甜到他腦門發疼、脊柱痠軟。一部分的他想害羞地別過臉，另一部分卻抬起手將傑西的臉扳向自己、一邊坐直身體好更深入地接吻。調整坐姿的動作讓北斗察覺有不太對勁的液體從深處流出穴口、沿著濡濕的腿根往下淌。「你......」他勉強擠出聲音，「......弄在裡面了？」

  
「嗯、啊，哈哈......」

  
「......路易斯傑西！」他抬起手肘往後撞去，意識到這點力道毫無殺傷力讓他感到加倍惱怒。

  
始作俑者裝模作樣地哀了聲痛，繼續傻笑：「知道了啦，等等會好－－好幫你洗乾淨的。」

  
他賭氣般地撇過頭，不想看到傑西饜足的臉，但面向玻璃也不是明智的選擇－－他盯著玻璃上乾涸的點點噴濺痕跡，過了半晌才意識到那是什麼，登時羞憤交加。傑西偏偏選在這時湊上來哄他，於是挨了結實的第二下。

  
「痛！就說了我會負責弄乾淨的嘛......」

  
「......你先去把那個擦掉！」  



End file.
